<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think He Knows by EnchantedMagic1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979102">I Think He Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMagic1/pseuds/EnchantedMagic1'>EnchantedMagic1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMagic1/pseuds/EnchantedMagic1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to their friends they're ridiculously cute. This is loosely inspired by I Think He Knows by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Maximoff x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think He Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You up?” you asked as you poked your head into Peter’s room.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to ask every night babe, you can just come in.” Peter said as he patted the spot next to him on his bed.</p>
<p>Climbing into Peter’s bed, he pulled you close, leaving no room between where your back met his chest.</p>
<p>Peter whispers, “good night babe.”</p>
<p>“Night.” you say as you snuggle closer to him.</p>
<p>When morning came, you did the same thing you did everyday, wake up early and sneak back into your room hoping that no one would catch you. While you ran across a few people over the past few years, you made sure they didn’t think anything of it by either pretending you were heading to the kitchen or were heading to the library to get a head start on some work, you always had an excuse, but you knew eventually one of your friends were going to catch you. Luckily, they haven’t yet.</p>
<p>Later in the day you were walking towards the gardens when Jean fell into pace with you.</p>
<p>“I can’t deal with you and Peter anymore, no couple is that into each other.”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault, blame Peter..” you smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh please, it’s you too. I’ve never seen two people so obsessed with each other.” Jean said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t act like you and Scott are any better.” you countered as the two of you entered the garden.</p>
<p>“What are you two talking about.” Raven asked as she came up behind the two of you.</p>
<p>“I was just telling y/n how her and Peter are disgustingly cute.”</p>
<p>“And I was telling Jean that her and Scott are just as bad.”</p>
<p>“Not to rain on your parade y/n but you and Peter are ridiculous. I don’t think I’ve seen a couple live each other more than you and Peter love each other.</p>
<p>“Who’s ridiculous.” Peter asked, appearing out of nowhere, before taking a seat on the grass right next to you.</p>
<p>“Apparently, we’re disgustingly cute.” you said as you rested your head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Pulling you closer he whispered in your ear, “they’re just jealous of our cuteness.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. This is exactly what I was talking about.” exclaimed Jean as she pointed between you and Peter.</p>
<p>Looking at Raven, Jean asked. “Wanna get out of here?”</p>
<p>“Anything to get away from these two.” She said as she followed Jean. As they were walking away Jean looked back and said, “Don’t think we don’t know that you sneak back into your room everyday y/n, you may be able to trick everyone else, but you can’t trick your friends.” before turning away to walk with Raven.</p>
<p>“Well that was awkward.” Peter commented before continuing, “but now that we’re all alone, what do you say we ditch for the day?”</p>
<p>“I say that we have classes but, you know where you go, I go.” you winked.</p>
<p>“Oh I know.” Peter whispered, “hold on babe.”</p>
<p>The next thing you knew the two of you were standing on the sand facing the Ocean.</p>
<p>“What do you say to a walk along the beach? I heard it’s all the rage these days.” Peter joked as he held his hand out for you.</p>
<p>Grasping his outstretched hand you say, “that would be perfect.”</p>
<p>Walking along the beach holding hands you and Peter talked about everything, what was going on at the school and whether or not he was going to tell Erik about their familial connection.</p>
<p>A comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you started walking in the water until you were ankle deep.</p>
<p>Still holding your hand Peter pulled you closer to him and asked, “Ya know I don’t like to admit it often but Jeans right. Eventually everyone is going to find out that you’re sneaking out of my room every day, so what do you think about moving in with me?”</p>
<p>Immediately you answered, “Absolutely.” before continuing, “do you think the professor will be ok with that?”</p>
<p>“I mean it’s not like we’re kids, we’re in our mid 20s and you’re teaching your own classes and so am I in a way, I don’t see any reason he would say no.”</p>
<p>“Lets double check with him when we get back and maybe I can start to move out of my room today.” you beamed.</p>
<p>“I love you y/n.” he said before leaning down to kiss you.</p>
<p>Pulling away you sighed and said, “Jean was right Peter, we are disgustingly cute.”</p>
<p>“But we wouldn’t have it any other way.” he said as he pulled you back in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Later when the two of you got back to the school you booked it to the professor's office.</p>
<p>After explaining that you wanted to move in together and wanted to check with him before you did anything. The professors response challenged how quickly you agreed to move in with Peter.</p>
<p>“Thank god.” Charles groaned. “I’ve been pretending that I didn’t know that the two of you basically lived together for a few years now.”</p>
<p>Gaping at the professor, you and Peter were surprised that he knew about you sneaking out of Peter's room everyday.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you two are so surprised.” Charles sighed before saying, “I appreciate that the two of you wanted to ask for permission before taking any action of moving in together, and if it wasn’t already obvious you have to go ahead from me.”</p>
<p>As the two of you were leaving Charles smiled at the two of you and said, “I’m really happy for the two of you, if anyone deserves happiness it’s the two of you.”</p>
<p>Once the two of you were out of Charles' office, Peter asked, “do you think we could have you moved in tonight?”</p>
<p>“You know I have a lot of stuff Peter, it’s definitely going to take a day to move all of my stuff into your room.”</p>
<p>“Unless, I use my speed to bring your stuff over. You’d be moved in within seconds.” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want to do, go for it.” You smiled.</p>
<p>“It is, I’ll meet you back at our room.” winked Peter.</p>
<p>Laughing at his eagerness, you couldn’t help but think how lucky you were that you found a guy like Peter. The love of your life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I normally write series, so I was nervous writing this as it was my first oneshot. I hope everyone enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>